Level 19 paladin twink guide
This is a helpful article to anyone interested in making a level 19 Paladin twink. There is a compact list of good armor and weapons to be used and a suggestion on how to spend your talent points. Please add alternative choices for each item slot if you know of a better or equally good item. I am not an expert on twinking, I hope more experienced people will add to this article. Warriors might find the armor and weapon lists to be of use to them since the equipment is for DPS and not for healing. Talent points Perhaps the best alternative for your talent points is the Protection tree. 5 points for either Improved Devotion Aura or Redoubt (not so important); 2 points for Guardian's favour to boost Blessing of Freedom which is our most important ability at this level; then 3 remaining points in Precision for +3% to hit. None of the other trees will offer this much benefit at so low level. Armor 'Protadin Set.' This set is built Primarily for Stamina (Secondly for Intellect) it is designed to make the most of the attributes that help you escape the enemy team. Some people may think "Why are you using Leather or Cloth" but these items give you the greatest stat boost and the damage mitigation you lose is minimal compared to what you gain. *Head ** with ** with *Neck ** / ** *Shoulders ** ** with a *Cloak ** / with . ** with . *Chest ** With . *Wrists ** for Alliance with . ** for Horde with . *Hands ** of the Eagle with . *Belt ** . *Legs ** of the Eagle with ** of the Eagle with ** of the Eagle with *Boots ** with . ** with . *Rings **In ring Slot 1 / . **In Ring Slot 2 / ** if you want to squeeze out a little extra HP. *Trinkets **In Trinket Slot 1 . **In Trinket slot 2 / using the Mod Itemrack to autoswitch to when your insignia is on cooldown. 'Healadin Set.' Theres alot of room for variation in a healing set, alot of it is based on personal preference or skill. *Head ** or with or *Neck ** / OR ** ** *Shoulders ** ** with a Sapphiron shoulder chant. *Cloak ** / with . *Chest ** with . ** with . *Wrists **3/3 of the Eagle with . ** with . *Hands ** with . ** / with . *Belt ** . *Legs ** of Healing (+18 variant) with ** with *Boots ** with . ** with . *Rings **In ring Slot 1 / . **In Ring Slot 2 / *Trinkets **In Trinket Slot 1 . **In Trinket slot 2 / using the Mod Itemrack to autoswitch to when your insignia is on cooldown. 'Shockadin Set.' Paladins spell damage sets are fundamentaly flawed since there is no holy damage enchants, still they can be fun *Head ** with . ** with . *Neck / ** ** *Shoulders ** ** with a Sapphiron shoulder chant. *Cloak ** with . ** / with . *Chest ** with or . *Wrists ** with or . *Hands ** / with . *Belt ** . *Legs ** of Healing (+18 variant) with ** with *Boots ** with . ** with . *Rings **In ring Slot 1 / **In Ring Slot 2 / *Trinkets **In Trinket Slot 1 . **In Trinket slot 2 / using the Mod Itemrack to autoswitch to when your insignia is on cooldown. 'Retadin Set.' I'll be the first to admit that this list is somewhat theoretical on my part since this is the paladins weakest area in 19 Warsong Gulch I have never bothered to complete this set. *Head ** with or ** with or *Neck ** / *Shoulders ** ** with a Sapphiron shoulder chant. *Cloak''' - ** with . ** with . *Chest ** with . ** with . *Wrists ** with or . ** with or . **3/3 of the Bear with or . **3/3 of the Monkey with or . *Hands ** with . *Belt ** *Legs ** of the Bear with ** of the Bear with ** of the Bear with *Boots ** with . ** with . *Rings''' - **In ring Slot 1 / . **In Ring Slot 2 / *Trinkets **In Trinket Slot 1 . **In Trinket slot 2 / using the Mod Itemrack to autoswitch to when your insignia is on cooldown. Weapons and Sheilds 'Sheilds' * - A horde only quest item, undoubtedly the best shield availible at 19 for flag running. * - Arguably the best shield for a healing set, it combines high armor value with increased mana regen and a slight chance to resist those pesky frost effects of mages. * - A Fairly good choice for a flag runner, although personally i would go with the deadskull or arctic * - This is the Ret paladins best friend, combined with a * * '2-Handers' * * * Professions *Engineering - This profession is a must for every 19 twink, it allows the use of many items, a More thorough analysis of engineering items will be made in the Consumables section. *Jewelcrafting - This is my personal preference for a second profession, it allows the use of and although it doesn't heal for alot it is an advantage over items made from other professions which can be freely traded and therefore can be made on alts, the statue however is Bind on Pickup. *Alchemy - Can be very usefull making all your potions that you will need, but alchemy can be done on an alt so i find it to be a waste of a profession slot. Consumables Category:Paladins Category:Twinking guides